


seasons

by erasvita



Series: let's be wildflowers [3]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Freeverse, Poetry, TWWM, esk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasvita/pseuds/erasvita
Summary: Final word count: 205AP BreakdownBase Score: 2 AP (Writing: 205 words)+5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)Total AP per submission: 9GP BreakdownBase Score: 2 GP (Writing: 205 words)+4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)Total GP per submission: 6
Series: let's be wildflowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508624





	seasons

The flower opens in the spring,  
petals unfurling their hands that are hungry,  
hungry for the sun,  
hungry for warmth,  
hungry for light and  
something new, something good,  
someone to tell them  
spring lasts forever and the winter  
will never scar their petals again. 

So they unfurl their  
secrets with their petals and  
hope they’re beautiful. 

But the flower closes in the winter,  
short-lived and fleeting  
its colors will drain like watercolor  
from a canvas left out in the rain  
and its petals will slough off  
one  
by one  
by one until  
it is bare  
and empty  
and alone.  
And then it too will collapse beneath the first snow  
to be forgotten just like him. 

When all the forest settles down to die  
we call it _sleeping_ , as if that  
will make us forget we stand  
within a graveyard  
where the skeletons dance  
and lift their arms  
to the sky  
and shiver,  
knowing wanting is not the same as  
becoming.  
The leaves scatter like so much  
dust in the wind, forsaking their homes  
because out there, somewhere,  
might be something worth seeing. 

They will never make it. 

Nor will he.

Sometimes it takes leaving it all behind to know  
that it was home  
And that home can also be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Final word count: 205**  
>  **AP Breakdown**  
>  Base Score: 2 AP (Writing: 205 words)  
> +5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
>  _Total AP per submission: 9_
> 
>  **GP Breakdown**  
>  Base Score: 2 GP (Writing: 205 words)  
> +4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)  
>  _Total GP per submission: 6_


End file.
